


Podfic Cover Art: Finger Bangin'

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: Stiles starts bringing drumsticks to Pack gatherings, sitting himself on the edge of the group to tap out maddening rhythms on his knees as the werewolves train. The first time he’d pulled them out, spinning one stick in a showy twirl between his fingers, Derek had actually staggered a little, missed a basic move, and ended up on his back blinking up at fucking Jackson, of all people.





	Podfic Cover Art: Finger Bangin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finger Bangin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708018) by [Hatteress (goddammitstacey)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress). 
  * Inspired by [Finger Bangin' [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/708605) by [Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard). 




End file.
